Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{7}{4k} - \dfrac{-8}{4k}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{7 - (-8)}{4k}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{15}{4k}$